


All Their Words For Glory(Well They Always Sounded Empty)

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Malec One Shots [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Eventuall Immortal Alec, Implied Immortal Clary, Implied Immortal Jace, In which Magnus is so totally plotting, In which Magnus refuses to leave alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: In which Magnus refuses to pretend like Clary means nothing to him just so the angels won't let their pettiness show





	All Their Words For Glory(Well They Always Sounded Empty)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Glory by Bastille. 
> 
> Someone go punch Raziel in his stupid face!

_Not everything had gone to plan,_  
_But we made the best of what we had, you know._  
_Passing the drink from hand to hand,_  
_We admit we really know nothing at all._  
_Stories told to me and stories told to you_  
_And was it feeling real, and were they ringing true?_  
~Glory, Bastille

* * *

The thing is, that Magnus knows immediately how wrong it is what has happened to Clary. The moment he and Alec have returned from honeymoon and Izzy is there explaining that Clary is gone, doesn’t remember them, has no ability to see them, no longer bears her runes. Magnus knows in that exact moment that the angels have erred, the way he never expects them to err, until he remembers that his father was an angel, once.

Magnus listens to the words Izzy says, and the decision they’ve made regarding Clary -that they do nothing and pray – and he has to resist the urge to grind his teeth together. He has never put much stock in the belief that praying will solve everything, will solve _anything._ So, he refuses to go along with that foolishness. The first chance he gets, he makes himself visible to mundanes, glamours his eyes and goes to see Clary, where she’s once more on her way to becoming an Art’s Student.

Clary sees him, but when she looks at him, there is no recognition in her eyes, no familiarity, _nothing_. It breaks his heart, but he’s had to give people up before, but has never, _ever_ let them go while they’re still living, whether they remember him or not, so he perseveres. Works his way up to being her friend, stays in close contact with her when everyone else digs their heads into the sand and pretends like Clary is dead. He can’t do that, will never do that.

* * *

Between taking the time to rekindle his friendship with Clary and spending his time with his husband, Magnus also finds the time to research the situation with Clary, and is quite pleased, and angered, to discover that he is correct.

The angels have erred.

So, when Alec tells him about being offered the position in Alicante, Magnus has no problems agreeing to go with him, especially when he’s offered the position of High Warlock of Alicante, the very first to serve in that position. It takes them a few weeks to settle in and in that time, he continues to visit his friend back in Brooklyn, attends all of her shows, and sometimes wanders around her apartment bemoaning the ‘mundane’ aspects of his life while she paints, dutifully umming and ahing at the correct places.

Finally, once everything is settled in Alicante and Alec is off learning the ropes of his new role, Magnus takes himself down to Lake Lynn, sits on the shores and lies back, looking up at the clouds.

“I refuse to seek out your stupid sword and that ridiculous cup when I know that you can hear me, uncle.” Magnus says, choosing not to even look at the water. “What I also know, is that you’re fully aware that you’ve overstepped your boundaries. You never had the right to take from Clary the way you have. So, you’ll return what you stole, safely, or I’ll demand Restitution.”

“You think to threaten me, nephew?” an angry voice sounds from the water, Magnus doesn’t flinch.

“I locked my father in Limbo for eternity because he pissed me off. You’ve stolen from a dear friend and I know you’re in the wrong. Your own Father would be on my side were I to invoke His name. Yes, I threaten you.”  Magnus answers, choosing not to look for the voice. “All I ask, is that you give Clary back what is hers and do not interfere in our matters ever again unless asked. You left behind your Instruments, but beyond that, you have no right to interfere with Shadowhunter matters, or the Shadow World itself unless specifically called. You know this, are you going to force me to invoke your Father’s name?”

“I will return what was taken from the child, if she and her brother will vow never to turn their sights to Heaven. They must remain here, on Earth, and never turn their power against us.” Raziel finally answers, Magnus frowning at the clouds above.  

“Don’t refer to Jace as her brother and you might get lucky in that regard.” Magnus admits, amused when he finally figures out just who Raziel was meaning.

“They share the blood of Ithuriel; thus, they are siblings as far as we care. But by your standards, no, I guess they are not siblings. I will return what was stolen. When she remembers, you will ensure she and her… not-sibling understand the agreement. If it is broken, she will lose her life.” Raziel warns, Magnus huffs.

“If you kill her, I will kill you, but I agree with your terms.” Magnus warns, because he will, if Raziel kills anyone outside of the boundaries placed upon him, his Father will slay him where he stands if invoked, and Magnus has no qualms about calling upon his Grandfather to do what he should have been doing in the first place. Keeping an eye on his progeny.

“Very well. She will not recall all at once, it will be slow, and her runes will not return until her memories do.” Raziel warns before Magnus hears the fluttering of wings and knows his uncle has departed. He breathes in deeply and sits up, looks at his reflection in the water, before standing and portalling himself back to the apartment, to leave Alec a note, then going off to see Clary.

She doesn’t remember him outside of the friendship they’ve created in the year she’s been lost, but Magnus hadn’t expected different. Raziel said her memories returning would be slow and Magnus knows his uncle is just the spiteful type to make them all wait. Still, he feels better after seeing her, knowing that soon she will be back where she belongs.

* * *

“That’s your plotting face.” Alec announces over breakfast, when Magnus is considering ways in which to make Alec immortal, knows he could have demanded it from Raziel, in payment for meddling in that which wasn’t his to meddle, but that would have ended badly, for all of them. So, instead he’s turned his thoughts to other matters, especially with all the reading he’s had to go through to help Clary, knows there are ways for Shadowhunters to become immortal, without having to become a vampire, but none of the books ever go into detail.

“Hmm?” He hums, reluctantly letting himself be dragged from his thoughts to smile across at his husband, thinks quickly back over the words Alec had said that he hadn’t really processed. “I’m not plotting.” Magnus replies, totally plotting.

“Please, you’ve been plotting the entire time, since we got back from honeymoon and found out about Clary.” Alec argues, giving him a narrow-eyed look. “I know you go and see her, but… just be careful, you don’t want to make things worse for her.”

“The angels had no right to do as they did, Alexander. They’re just being petty and should they choose to take their pettiness further, I know exactly how to solve that problem. Besides, I’ve already fixed the Clary problem.” Magnus admits, smothering his pancakes in syrup and chocolate chips.

“What?” Alec exclaims, putting down his cutlery to stare at him, Magnus grins.

“You’ll see.” Magnus promises, leaning over the table to give his husband a kiss. “Tell me about your plans for the day.” He says, suitably distracting Alec from the topic of his plotting, while he gets to eat his pancakes.

He’s most definitely plotting.

* * *

Clary begins to remember little bits and pieces. The first time she does, she calls him in a panic, crying down the phone that she thinks there might be something wrong with her. Magnus portals to her apartment immediately, annoyed at having to portal outside the apartment and wait a few minutes before finally being able to knock on her door, since he’s still not allowed to break the secret of the Downworld to her. Clary immediately opens the door and falls into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably while Magnus manoeuvres them back inside, shutting the door behind them and dragging Clary to her couch and sinking down on it with her.

It takes a few minutes before Clary explains about having a flash memory of her mother’s death, Magnus’ heart stops in his chest for a second when he remembers that _Alec_ was the one who killed Jocelyn, while under possession. He doesn’t know how to explain this to Clary, and certainly doesn’t know how to explain the other memory she has, which is apparently of Alec hurtling himself off the roof, and by Lucifer does that still give him nightmares.

Magnus stays with Clary, comforting her even though he still doesn’t really know what to say. Doesn’t know how he’s supposed to explain without breaking the secret, and silently cursing Raziel for his bullshit pettiness, but angels aren’t perfect, have never been. If angels were perfect, the Fall would never have happened. Eventually, Clary finally gives into sleep, and Magnus gently tucks her into bed, magicking her into her pyjamas, before he portals himself home.

* * *

Since then, there’ve been other memories that surface, some complete, some not, until three months later Clary calls him in what is the middle of the night in Brooklyn.

“You’re such a cheat but I love you!” Clary announces the moment he’s answered the phone.

“What?”

“I know this is your doing, you’re not even in the damn city anymore but you keep visiting?!” She exclaims, as something like hope begins to burn in his chest. “Also, since when are Lorenzo and Underhill a thing? Seriously, did pigs learn to fly and I just missed it?”

“You remember!” he yells, that hope turning into an explosive happiness and he almost can’t breathe for the way his heart is fluttering in his chest. “Biscuit!”

“Yeah, I remember and I’m off to kick Jace’s ass, apparently, he’s been low-key stalking me, the _entire_ year! At least you introduced yourself and weren’t hiding from me!”

“Well, the Shadowhunters decided they didn’t want to incite the angels to do something worse to you, because they’re all idiots.” Magnus explains, with a little grin. “When you have found Jace, call me, we need to talk before you do anything else.”

“Hmm, right. Just gotta track him down!! I’ll see you soon! Oh, and my runes are back!” Clary says, before ending the call. Magnus can’t help it if he’s bouncing for the rest of the day.

* * *

Getting Jace and Clary to swear to never go after the angels or set their minds to taking over Heaven is easy, what is harder is explaining to the pair _why._

“You both are on the cusp of being what is termed ‘True Nephilim’, normally, True Nephilim exceed the angels in power, which is why there are no longer any True Nephilim on the planet. You’ll grow more powerful as you age and I don’t actually think either of you are mortal. But I don’t know how to check that without waiting a few decades, so…” Magnus explains, shrugging his shoulders. “Eventually, you’ll be as powerful as the angels are. They’re worried.”

“Oh. _Fuckers_.” Clary mutters, glaring at the ground. “Fine, they can keep their sparkly kingdom in the sky, I’ve got more important things to deal with.”

“Yes, like helping me make Alec immortal!” Magnus announces, laughing when Clary immediately agrees, Jace just sighs at the both of them and reminds them to actually ask Alec’s permission _first._

* * *

It means, that when Magnus goes home, he can’t stop smiling and Alec keeps shooting him suspicious glances.

“What?” he finally exclaims, turning to his husband. “Why do you keep staring at me?”

“What are you plotting?”

“Why do you think I’m plotting?” Magnus questions, even though he is absolutely, completely plotting.

“I know your plotting face, Magnus! Come on, tell me? And does it have anything to do with why Jace, Izzy, _and Simon_ keep spamming me with smiley faces and love hearts? If you were a chick, I’d think there was something you’d forgotten to tell me, but-” Alec says, before cutting himself off and narrowing his eyes. “Wait, have you stealth adopted a child?”

“What? No!” Magnus exclaims shaking his head and laughing. “No, no. That’s a two-person agreement. I mean, this is, too, but… no. Definitely not that. Not yet.”

“So, you are plotting!” Alec points out, triumphant, Magnus sighs.

“Fine, yes, I’m plotting. I’m hoping when the plotting is over, you’ll say yes, but I don’t want to ask you now in case it can’t be done. So, can you let me plot, trusting that when the time is right, I’ll let you know?” he asks, trying not to fidget.

“You’ll tell me when you think I need to know?”

“Yes, definitely!” Magnus agrees, with an emphatic nod.

“Alright, then I’ll wait.” Alec answers, shrugging his shoulders. “But, is it why I’ve seriously been spammed with love hearts and smiley faces?”

“Oh, no, that’s because Clary’s back.” Magnus says, smirking. “I told you that step in the plotting was completed.”

“Can she go away again so my stupid siblings and Simon can remember how to write English?” Alec asks, deadpan, Magnus bursts into laughter before he crawls into Alec’s lap, kissing him soundly.

“So, I brought back the heart of your parabatai, do I get anything for that?” he questions, with a raised eyebrow. Alec laughs, scoops him up into his arms and carries him off to bed, the pair of them magically losing clothing as they go.

* * *

“Immortality and an Unbreakable Alliance rune.” Clary exclaims at him when he steps out of a portal into her loft one day after receiving a text message that had just consisted of exclamation marks and nothing else, not even when he'd asked.

“Huh?” he questions, making a beeline for her coffee machine, before thinking better of it and conjuring himself up a cup.

“For Alec! Lookit!” Clary excitedly tells him, smacking a piece of paper against his chest. Magnus huffs at her and pulls the paper from her grasp to look at it, frowning.

“It looks like… hieroglyphs.” He finally says, turning the paper this way and that.

“Kinda is, kinda isn’t. I created it. It will grant Alec immortality, but it’s also a permanent alliance rune, so you’re getting that little buddy, too.” Clary explains, throwing herself down onto her couch, a smug grin on her face. “Hey, it can be your marriage rune!”

“Well, we have to ask Alec first.”

“Of course, but he’ll say yes. Silly boy was willing to go and become a vampire for you, so if he says ‘no’ we have to ask Cat to come and check that he’s okay!” Clary assures him, crossing her arms over her chest. “Let’s go ask him!”

* * *

Alec says yes, of course, when the two of them have stopped bouncing enough to actually explain what the rune they threw at him is, which is how Magnus and Alec find themselves going to bed that night, each dotted with a multitude of runes, and thrumming gently with blue/red magic.

Magnus lies in bed, watching his husband sleep and thinks on the circumstances that brought them here, of the plotting, and refusal to obey the silly Shadowhunter law.

_To err is human; to forgive, divine._

He thinks and wonders if Alexander Pope ever actually met divine beings, because their ability to forgive is almost non-existent, and their ability to err is endless.

He looks down at the runes marking his skin and wonders where they would be, what he’d do if they didn’t have Clary. Perhaps he’d have gotten the distinction of being the only warlock to ever marry a Shadowhunter and a vampire together in the same person. He’s grateful he will never have to find out.

* * *

 _I'll take my chances on the curb here with you,_  
_We watched the planes leave us behind._  
_On the curb here with you,_  
_We watched the planes leave us behind._  
_And then you put your hand in mine,_  
_And pulled me back from things divine._  
_Stop looking up for heaven, waiting to be buried._  
~Glory, Bastille


End file.
